Digimon Frontier 2 Capítulo I
by TaKeru Dragneel
Summary: Es el regreso de Takuya y sus amigos al Digimundo. ¿Qué nuevos peligros y aventuras los esperarán?


**Subsuelo del Digimundo. Lunes 4 de Febrero, 19.00 p.m.**

–¡Esos niños han intervenido en mis planes…!

–Lo sé, amo.

–Han pasado dos años pero jamás se los perdonaré…

–Sólo ordene, amo. Estoy a sus órdenes.

–Encárgate de hacerlos sufrir. Esta vez no saldrán con vida de aquí.

**Shibuya, Japón. Martes 5 de Febrero, 10.00 a.m.**

–¡Takuya! ¡Despierta ya! –Gritó una mujer desde el primer piso.

–Un minuto más… –Contestó el chico babeando su almohada.

–¡Takuya! ¡Atiende ese celular! –Ordenó de nuevo la mujer.

–Celular… –El chico tocó su despertador para apagarlo pero para sorpresa suya, este no estaba sonando.- ¿Uh? –Dijo al ver el reloj- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Las 10.00 a.m?! –Gritó al caer de la cama por el sobresalto.

–¡¿Puedes atender ese maldito celular?! –Gritó un hombre desde abajo.

–Ah, mi celular. –El chico tomó el dispositivo y notó un mensaje en la pantalla.- ¿"Vuelve"? –Se preguntó el chico al ver el mensaje.- ¿Volver a dónde?

**Shibuya, Japón. Martes 5 de Febrero, 18.00 pm.**

–¡Ya me voy, mamá!

–¿Qué? ¡¿No almorzarás?!

–Comeré algo con los chicos. No te preocupes. –Dijo una chica de cabello negro y ojos marrones que salía de su casa con prisa.

La chica comenzó a correr rumbo a la estación de trenes de Shibuya. Al llegar se sentó en un banco frente al gran reloj y lo observó detenidamente.

–¿Aún no es hora? –Se quejó ella y dirigió su mirada a su celular.- "Vuelve".

–¿También esperas el tren? –Preguntó un niño de cabello marrón y ojos celestes.

–… –Ella no contestó. Sólo se dio vuelta para ignorarlo.

–Supongo que no te gusta hablar. –Rió el niño y se sentó a su lado.- Me llamo Kei Owada. ¿Y tú?

–… –Suspiró la chica.

–Umm… Está bien… –También suspiró él.

**Estación de trenes de Shibuya. 5 de Febrero, 18.42 p.m.**

–¿Estás seguro de que es aquí? –Preguntó un chico de cabello negro y gorra.

–Aquí es donde nos llamaron. –Contestó un chico con cabello largo y pañuelo.

–Permiso. Disculpen. ¡Lo siento! –Decía el chico de cabello marrón y googles al chocar con la gente.- ¡Maldición! ¡No llegaré! –Se quejó mientras corría.- ¡Cuidado, chico! –Gritó al ver al joven de cabello largo frente a él. Ambos chocaron y cayeron al suelo.

–Lo siento mucho. No te vi. –Suspiró el chico del pañuelo.- ¿Eh? ¿Takuya?

–¡¿Kouji?! –Sonrió el chico de googles.

–¿A ti también te llamaron, Takuya? –Preguntó el otro chico.

–¡Koichi! –Exclamó él.- Sí, recibí un mensaje a mi celular.

–Entonces J.P y los demás también estarán dentro. –Afirmó el chico del pañuelo.

–Será mejor que entremos o se nos irá el tren. –Dijo el chico de cabello corto al ver el tren ponerse en marcha.

–¡El treeen! –Gritaron los chicos mientras corrían hacia él.

**A bordo del tren, Shibuya. 5 de Febrero, 18.55 p.m.**

–Por fin llegamos. –Suspiró el chico de googles al entrar al tren.

–Iré a ver si están los demás. –Comentó Kouji.

–Está bien. Te seguimos. –Contestaron los otros dos chicos al unísono.

Al llegar a la otra parte del tren se encontraron con otros tres chicos sentados en sus respectivos asientos.

–Así que ustedes son los otros… –Dijo Takuya al verlos.

–¡Hola! ¡Mucho gusto! –Sonrió el niño.- Me llamo Kei Owada. ¿Y ustedes? –Preguntó aún sonriendo.

–Vaya. Te pareces mucho a Tommy. –Sonrió el chico de googles.- Yo soy Takuya Kanbara.

–Koichi Kimura. –Sonrió el chico de cabello corto.- Y el es mi hermano, Kouji Minamoto. –Agregó al señalar al chico de cabello largo.

–Hmm. –Dijo el chico.

–Realmente se parecen. ¡Genial! –Rió el niño.

–¡Yo soy Kazuma Izumi! –Exclamó un chico de cabello rubio y ojos café.

–Mucho gusto a todos. –Asintió Koichi.

–Oye, ¿y tú eres…? –Preguntó Takuya a la chica que se encontraba mirando por la ventana.

–… –Ella ignoró al chico.

–Umm… Ella no habla mucho. –Se encogió de hombros Kei.

–¿A quién me recuerda? –Murmuró Takuya mirando a Kouji.

–¿A ustedes también los llamaron? –Preguntó el rubio.

–Sí, recibimos un mensaje en nuestros celulares. –Contestó Koichi.

–¿Y saben a dónde nos dirigimos?

–Si no me equivoco estamos yendo al Digimundo. –Asintió Takuya mirando por la ventana.

–¡¿Digimundo?! –Preguntaron Kei y Kazuma sorprendidos.

Al decir eso el tren se detuvo bruscamente y todos cayeron encima de otros.

–T-Tsk… –Se quejó Kouji y alzó su mirada para ver a la chica sobre él.- ¡Lo siento! –Exclamó al separarse.

–… –La chica, sonrojada, lo miró de mala forma.

–Ay, ay, ay. –Se quejó Takuya mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

–Creo que ya llegamos. –Comentó Koichi mirando por la ventana.

**Estación del Digimundo. 5 de febrero, 19.00 p.m.**

–Me pregunto dónde estarán Bokomon y Neemon. –Dijo Takuya mirando al cielo.

–… –La chica pasó por al lado de él y empezó a caminar por los rieles.

–¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? ¡No puedes andar sola! –Exclamó él.

–Eso no te incumbe. –Contestó ella y siguió caminando.

–Vaya. Sí que es igual a Kouji. –Suspiró él.

–¿Quién? –Preguntó Kouji mirando mal al chico de googles.

–Err… Nada… –Sonrió nervioso.

–¿Esto es el Digimundo? –Se preguntó Kazuma al salir del tren.

–Se parece mucho al mundo humano. –Agregó Kei.

De repente los celulares de los chicos se transformaron en nuevos digivices de colores y emitieron otro mensaje "Aldea del Lucero".

–¿Aldea del Lucero? –Preguntó Takuya mirando su nuevo digivice color rojo y dorado.

–Nunca hemos estado ahí. –Respondió Kouji. Su digivice era de color azul y dorado.

–¿Y entonces cómo sabremos como llegar? –Suspiró Koichi al ver su digivice plateado y negro.

–Disculpen… No quiero interrumpir, pero… ¿Qué es eso de la Aldea del Lucero? –Preguntó Kazuma acercándose a ellos. Su digivice era de color amarillo y plateado.

–No lo sabemos. Nunca hemos estado ahí. –Koichi se encogió de hombros.

–Pues hay dos caminos. –Contestó Kei señalando dos caminos; uno de rieles y otro boscoso. Su digivice era de color verde y plateado.

–Tal vez si seguimos a la chica. –Suspiró Takuya.

–¡Chicos! –Gritaron dos digimons mientras corrían hacia los digielegidos.

–¡Neemon! –Exclamó Takuya.

–¡Y Bokomon! –Sonrió Koichi.

–Así que pudieron venir… –Dijo Bokomon con lágrimas en los ojos.

–¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Preguntó Kazuma.

–Yo soy Bokomon. –Sonrió el digimon aún llorando.

–Y yo soy Neemon…

–¡Nadie te preguntó! –Contestó Bokomon y estiró el pantalón del digimon.

–¿Saben por qué nos llamaron? –Preguntó Kouji mirando a los dos digimons.

–¿Los llamaron? ¿De nuevo? –Neemon ladeó la cabeza.

–¡Tonto! –Le gritó Bokomon al digimon.- ¡Claro que los llamaron! –Asintió.- Chicos, el Digimundo está siendo sometido de nuevo…

–¿Es Lucemon? –Preguntó Takuya casi gruñendo.

–No, este es peor.

–¡¿Peor que Lucemon?! –Gritaron Koichi y Takuya.

–¿Qué es eso de Lucemon? –Preguntó Kei confundido.

–Vengan con nosotros. Les contaremos la situación actual. –Dijo Bokomon y comenzó a caminar por el camino de rieles.

Después de caminar un largo tiempo los chicos se detuvieron en un pequeño bosque para acampar. El lugar se llamaba "Bosque del Lucero".

–Así que el emperador de los digimons… –Suspiró Kouji.

–Así es. Y quiere volver a tomar los datos del Digimundo. –Contestó Bokomon con una mirada triste.

–¡Pues debemos detenerlo! –Exclamó Takuya apretando sus puños.

–¡No hables por todos! –Gruñó Kouji.

–Yo… –Dijo Kei mirando al suelo.

–¿Uh? –Preguntaron los demás.

–Yo creí que… Que llegaríamos a un parque de diversiones… –Agregó el niño llorando.- ¡Quiero volver a casa!

–No de nuevo. –Suspiró Kouji.

–Sí, yo también creí eso. –Agregó Kazuma con tono triste.

–Chicos… –Dijo Takuya sonriendo.- No estén tristes, por favor. –El se paró frente a ellos y extendió sus manos para saludarlos.-

–Tiene razón. –Sonrió Koichi.- ¡El Digimundo es un lugar mágico!

–Y si fueron llamados aquí deberían sentirse afortunados. –También sonrió Bokomon.

–Si no mueren primero. –Comentó Neemon.

–¡¿Qué te dije de hablar de más?! –Lo regañó el digimon y volvió a estirar su pantalón.

–… –Kazuma asintió y volvió a sonreír.

–Pero… –Musitó Kei.

–Oye, ¿sabes? Conozco un chico igual a ti. –Takuya se agachó frente a Kei sonriendo-

–¿De verdad? –Preguntó él aún llorando.

–Sí, y se volvió un fuerte guerrero. –Contestó el chico de googles- Estoy de seguro de que tú también lo serás. –Takuya limpió las lágrimas del niño y sonrió nuevamente.

–¡Gracias Takuya! –Kei abrazó al chico.

–¿Entonces acamparemos aquí? –Preguntó Kazuma sobándose el estómago- ¡Muero de hambre!

–¡Pero si recién llegaste! –Exclamó Bokomon y los demás chicos se echaron a reír.

**Bosque del Lucero. 5 de Febrero, 11.40 p.m.**

–La Aldea del Lucero… –Dijo la chica mirando al cielo desde la rama de un árbol.


End file.
